art: scepter's render
by j0nsbdaniansRock1
Summary: an extremely vampire fic.....just read if you are curious..........oh and don't forget.....REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

**ART: SCEPTER'S RENDER**

**PROLOGUE**

Once upon a time, the world was dominated merely by vampires. Creatures that have different kinds and skills. Each kind refused to form any ally or connection to any other kind for they believe that vampires were never meant to become one, a family, or shall have a kind relationship. So in order to bear with this rule, they chose to fight with each others. Everybody had possessed different powers. The demon vampires with their darkness, the vampire angels who were begotten with light, the cloaks that held the power of manipulation, the elves that were gifted to have the power of the Mother Nature and lastly the imperials, the vampires who may summon creatures they liked.

All of the kinds had battled, protecting their families or for conquering other enemies. They never let their guards down. But still, in life one must be strong and the other shall be weak and those who were kneeled shall never become a great leader. So these legendary creatures fought with their full strength, day or night, with the sun or the moon, and with the land or with the seas.

Bloods oozed out a lot. Time to time, day by day. The vigorous war was a great rampage thus, destruction of the blue earth occurred little by little.

But some wise vampires noticed these changes. The oceans were being dried out, the nature was being destroyed, the lands were crushed and mostly the brave warriors were lessened. If this unworthy war continues, everything these creatures fought for will merely become a dust. They battled for dominance, they struggled for lives, but these awaited trophies will be gone soon. Hence, leaders of the kinds thought of a plan. They held a huge meeting wherein different vampires were summoned. All of them gave their own suggestions, compliments and thinking.

The meeting was a great success, from the obedient and patient watchers to the bright leaders of each clan. They adjourned with glee, the problems were solved wisely, and the answers were given. They agreed to seal their magical existence, thus, they retrieved mortal's forms, the human facades while their powers were brought inside the scrolls. These unnatural papers were called the ancients art that were scattered all over the world.

"Miyu!" bright emerald eyes revealed themselves slowly at the morning shine of the day. The woman with the glistening waist-length blonde hair stretched all her aching parts. She sighed as she sat up on her soft bed. After gathering enough strength she stood up form her half sleep and went to the table beside the bed. There lays a simple notebook decorated with black cover.

"Good morning diary! I again dreamed of 'that', I know it, that it is just not normal dream like the other ones. I am just aware of it, maybe it's a prediction"

"Miyu, come down already, it's the first day of your school"


	2. Chapter 2

Wow,,,i updated!!!!!!

and now here's the first chapter....

thnk for reading and reviewing

CHITCHAT

CHITCHAT

CHITCHAT

CHITCHAT

GAME!!!

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

**A VERMIN IN A HOOD**

Giant walls like the old centuries stood strong up against the hard mountains near the wild blue sea. Only a single large gate, designed with wooden architectures and a shady brown color, is either the entrance or the exit of the buildings inside the forest. A long rode is connected into the gate. There weren't signs of living things outside the humongous sights. Gloomy indeed. Plus the heavy rain of the winter season.

"I know you see this weird" a voice with a soft melodic voice disturbed the silence inside the black limousine. There were three people in it, a woman who was a teen, with a sun shined hair, red cold lips because of the coldness of the temperature, two wide emerald eyes, and a babyish face. The other beside the said girl was a woman, in her 50's, who has a red short hair, a crimson eyes and a beautiful face. Her skin glowed in the dimness of the car, showing its milky pale skin. The last one is the person who drives (I don't need to describe this one right?) All of them were wearing their own jackets.

The girl who was asked gave a sheepish smile. She rubbed the back of her hair while thinking ways how to answer the question. She knew she was right, she can't deny it. It is really weird to see a gigantic island which holds an enormous academy deep inside. Also, a bridge was the only thing that connects the place to the map of Japan. It was like entering a school for supernatural children. She is not one! "Sorry" was the only thing she replied.

"It's alright, I really can't blame you" The woman placed a cold smile on her fragile face. She brought her right arm on the window pane of the car, relaxing a bit. From her seat, she could see the large gate and wall of the school. "Its not the first time this academy was judged outside. Some, because of the creepy aura this place has, retreats from entering and seeing the inside. They easily got terrified" She again faced the blonde beside her. "You're different you know that"

Flattered or crept out, the girl flushed. Her body went rigid, and then she bowed her head to hide her burning face from the smiling woman. Her thoughts were running around, should she back out too? Or continue this journey, after all this is one of a million flying opportunity. She chose the latter. She can't afford to become a burden to her family, they are not that rich. Even though this woman in her side looks a witch, a beautiful witch perhaps, for her, she resembles an angel that had fallen in the front of their house. Although, why in the world, against all the lonesome children, between in the abundant houses, this woman chose her to become one of the lucky students of the high standard academy in this solitude island. Maybe she is just lucky. Shaking her head to ease the colliding thoughts, she raised her chin to look outside the window of the car. How much she looks at it, how frequent she sees it, surely she will never stop on admiring the standing kingdom.

"_Miyu! Wake up or you'll be late for school!" she heard her mother called from outside the door of her room. She opened her eyes slowly taking every details of the morning hood. Sun lights enveloped the whole silent room making the things inside glisten. _

_Raising her arms she stretched out relieving the pain on her back. After a while of yawning, she again explored the room. _

_Spotting the object she was looking, she stood from her bed and went to it. There on a small table lies a black notebook with a ball pen on the top. Sitting on a chair beside it, she picked up the pen and opened the cover of the notebook. The inside was filled with writings, dates and reminders. _

_She reminisced every detail she wrote at it. Everyday, everything that happened in her surroundings, all of it were to be put inside her notebook. And now, she is going to write again. _

_Date-date-date (a/n: I don't like writing information about dates)_

_Dear diary, I have dreamt of that again…_

_After writing all the data, Miyu stood up again walking to her bathroom. She felt a sigh escaped her lips when the cold drops of water touched her body. _

_-0-_

_The breakfast was calm as always. The father was reading a newspaper whilst the mother talked to her child with glee. All of these revolved until the doorbell rang. The mother, who stopped asking her child about her school, stood up to see who the visitor was. Opening the hard wooden door, cool air entered the house. The houses beside and across, where covered on white snow but the road wasn't yet. The snowfall has merely started. "Can I help you?" asked the red-haired mother to the woman wearing a jacket with a hood. Her eyes were also covered with black glasses, successfully hiding her eyes' colors. Beside the stranger, was a man in formal suit, he wasn't wearing any jackets which was odd because it was cold outside. "Are you Miki Kouzuki?" the voice of the woman sent shivers down to the mother's spine. It was smooth but deep, a little bit of husky. _

"_Yes I am, do I know you?" asked the mother. She was not feeling nervous but she was scared. She can't understand it but the aura the stranger gives was terrifying. _

"_Um no, but mind if I come inside? There's something we need to talk ma'am" the woman replied with politeness. Miki felt fear showing on her eyes so she quickly diverted her sight from the piercing eyes. Yes the stranger was wearing glasses, but the feeling of being glared, Miki could feel it._

"_Ah yes of course" she opened the door for the two to come in, but the woman was the only one who entered leaving the man outside. Miki didn't know what to do. She was curious as to why the man wasn't entering. But the answer was given when the woman talked. "Don't worry about him, he isn't needed"_

_-0-_

_Tension was on the air. There were currently four people in the living room, but none had yet started a conversation. Coffee was served; greetings were heard but nothing about the reason of the visit of the stranger. Finally, recovering from the shock, the father whose name was Yuu talked first._

"_To what do we owe this pleasure miss?" he asked with formality. By the looks of the woman, she was rich. Her clothes, her skin and the way she acts screamed it._

"_Now no need to be formal" the woman paused seeping a drink from her cup of coffee. She then removed her dark glasses revealing her red-glistening eyes. Time stopped for the family. They were surprised greatly by the way the woman looked. It was pierced, strong, unemotional and dark. If looks could kill the family would have been already._

"_I came here because of your child" the woman averted her gaze to see the shifting blonde across her seat. Once the blonde saw the eyes, she ducked her head down to avoid it. She was petrified, she can't understand it but she was like a bacterium under a microscope being observed by the woman. It was unnerving._

"_What do you mean?" Miki asked with worry evident in her voice. When the woman said that, she was paralyzed as though someone shot her. She was really scared of what might be the reason, but assuredly she won't let anything happen to her only daughter. And so she gathered her strength and asked the woman with superiority in her voice. "My child didn't do anything wrong did she?"_

_Sensing the raging feeling of the mother, the woman gave a smirk. She was definitely having fun in this. But she can't waste her time._

"_Do not worry; she didn't do anything that is against us. But I am here to offer" the woman brought out a case, opened it and pull out a paper. She handed it over to the parents. _

_**ART ACADEMY**_

"_Art academy?" the father asked. His confusion took over his worry. At least now, he didn't need to worry about being imprisoned. _

"_Yes, your child, the school wants her to become one of the lucky students to enter it. I believe you've heard of this academy right?" the woman answered._

_As if remembering something, Miki put her finger on her chin thinking deeply. She was looking if there was any information about the name of school in her brain._

"_Ah, I remember now, isn't it the academy for the rich children? The most popular academy in Japan?" Miki asked with confusion. _

"_Indeed it is. And before you ask how your child got the opportunity I must tell you this. The Art academy every year, searches for a special student, who doesn't have enough money to enter the school. This was commanded by the owner of the academy"_

"_But why-" Yuu's words were cut off by the stranger._

"_We've seen your child with a potential. That's why we are giving her a chance"_

_They talked and talked until everything was settled. But only single information was not received. The stranger's name._

"We're here" breaking Miyu's thoughts. The limousine stopped seeing the gate in their front. After a while, a smaller gate opened at the lower area of the gate.

Three giant castle-like buildings were revealed inside. All of them resembles the ancient times. The first castle, as the teen sees it, has a large clock at the top. It is a tall tower clock in another word. Its bottom part wasn't available to be seen because of the trees hanging around in it creating a mysterious sylvan. The second one is like a big dome. Many circled windows can be seen at the upper part. Only a single large door was revealed at the limousine's way. Outside the dome, are the giant statues aligned at the front. The blonde can't understand what the statues were; they were like humans yet different from normal ones. Lastly, the third castle, it was the largest building. It was built near the edge of the mountain, visible to the angry waves of the ocean. From the girl's eye, it was a thirteen-storey building. The whole place was beyond creepy, with the eerie silence and the old fashioned architectures. All of them looked weird and inhuman.

After a long silence, the woman with the red hair spoke "Come! Let's go meet the inside"

As the woman told it, the door beside her opened, and the driver can be seen waiting outside holding the black door.

The blonde nodded and looked to see the woman got out first before she followed. She smiled at the driver when she met him directly outside. The weather was cold. It was raining snow hard. Everything was covered in white. "Let's go" she heard the woman said again. The blonde noticed that they were at the front of the biggest building. A humungous door with two mini gargoyles biting a large golden ring that were hanged at the center caught the blonde's attention. She was confused as to why the door has two 'bats' for the doorbell, it was creepy.

The woman may have noticed the girl's worried and confused state. "Do not worry, the owner just loves gargoyles, for him, they are lovely creatures" She said with a cunning smile and a mysterious voice like she was talking to a prey who was to be executed. As the smaller girl heard the voice a shudder was produced on her body though she wore a warm smile in order to hide her shaking body.

Ending the discussion the older woman palmed the golden ring from the gargoyle's mouth and stood back as if waiting for the door to open. On cue, the object was pulled from inside. Bright light flowed from the inner place blinding the sight of the girl. When she adjusted to the roaming light, she threw her hands out that were covering her eyes. A man clad in formal suit greeted her. He has black glasses under his eyes. But you can see his pale skin because of his hand that was uncovered by the long sleeve of the cloth.

Diverting her gaze, she saw the inside of the door. A giant lamp that hanged loosely at the high ceiling of the lobby. Two hallways opposite at each other were settled at the blonde's both sides. Between the hallways, was a long black table with papers and staffs. The girl was more horrified than before. She felt dread clawing at her stomach telling her to go back, but there still a part of her brain that says she needs to this because of her family. "This way" she heard the faint voice of the woman. She then averted her gaze at her right side to see the said woman waiting for her to follow and of course she didn't waste any time to do so. She was even glad to be away from the piercing looks the people sent her at the lobby.

-0-

"Mistress" called a man in a dark hood. He was kneeling down on the floor looking straight at person he called mistress. The latter was sitting on a regal chair, although she wasn't wearing any crown.

"Warp" the girl took the presence of the kneeling man.

"The vampire angel have entered the academy as you planned"

A sly smile crept out on the girl's features. "Good"

"Pardon me mistress but I can't really connect the situations. How will you capture the scepter when the girl is secured inside?" the man stood but still with politeness. He bowed before asking.

"Warp, the people inside the academy are a bunch of idiots." She paused making the man rise his right brow "Emotion was once told by our ancestors the strongest power a vampire could have, anyhow, you Warp has served too long now, do you not want a rest?" the girl asked. She placed her both arms on her chest looking directly at the other person.

"Of course, mistress, I shall take my leave now" and the man bowed again turned his back on the girl's eye successfully evading the woman's cunning smile.

"Indeed. That is why" the girl whispered, when the man was almost out of the door still unaware to the actions, the girl brought out a scroll opened it before talking again "Angel's art! Arrow's judgment" and came out from the scroll, three blinking arrows straight to the man's back.

The man, with blood oozing out on his mouth, looked up to see the smirking woman with a scroll on her lap.

"Wh-y?" he asked before his consciousness faded.

* * *

i HAVE A GOON NEWS!!!AND A BAD NEWS!!

GOOD: MY OLDER BROTHER BROKE HIS LEG!!MUHAHAHAHA

BAD: THIS MAY BECOME MY LAST UPDATE---JUST KIDDING

BUT REALLY,,,SOME CIRCUMSTANCES COULD LEAD TO AHH U KNOW!!!^^

ANYWAYS////THNK FOR READING

PLEASE REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

Phew---here's the update

i updated early right?

anyways--here it is...

hope you enjoy

and thanks to the readers and reviewers

Chitchat

Chitchat

Chitchat

Chitchat

game

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

**OBLIVION**

_**You may be a man of power but never you're a man of respect, you may be man of steel but never you're a man of gold, you may be man of knowledge but never you're a man of sanctuary, you may be a man of wealth but never you're a man of help, for you're a mere man of useless body without soul.**_

_Lost in the dark place, with nothing but air. A silhouette of a person appeared. The shadow stood frozen behind a wall reached out to grab something to hold on. But only bricks and stones can be touched physically. Again, the stranger tried to hold on, the stranger walked with small steps pleading for something to be reached out. "You do not need it" came a voice from the corner of the empty space. The voice sounded shrilly and dangerous. The stranger hearing the voice looked to the left yet nothing can be seen inside the hollow darkness. "Who- who are you?" the stranger said._

"_You will bring my victory" the voice came back, sounding more superior. The stranger felt hairs on the back standing. The stranger was petrified, everything was void. Nothing was illuminated. Everything was full of death sorrow. "W-what do you mean?" the stranger stuttered the words, backing up on each syllables. "Don't be afraid" soothed the voice in the dim place. Then, suddenly footsteps were heard echoing in the vacuum. The stranger felt a huge lump on the throat got stuck. The stranger wasted no time, with a great effort, turned to look back and begun running. With no sight, with no map, with no where to go. _

"_You can't run from your destiny" laughed the voice, cold as ice. The voice was always near the body of the stranger. Everywhere the person went, the voice magically appears. Fear and dread were the feelings the person felt. "Stop, I don't understand you, let me out of here" the stranger screamed but nothing happened. The laughter only became hysteric. The place begun to shook, and the trembling came to its fullest extent. Exhausted, the person laid with hands on the floor and knees bent down. Although with darkness covering the place, sobs can be heard. "W-h-y me?" the stranger asked with remorse on chest. "Bring me the scepter" and everything vanished._

Emerald eyes opened slowly as the light entered form the window panes. A worried sigh escaped from the teen-agers mouth. "I wonder what's happening to me?" she asked herself. Slowly, she sat up from the soft mattress. Using her hand as a comb, she stared deeply at her new room. Two square windows, one study table with a lamp, drawers beside it, a large cabinet on her right side of the bed, two black wooden doors, one for the bathroom and the latter is for the exit. There is no kitchen since all the students are supposed to eat at the cafeteria, whenever it is. (I really don't like describing)

Stretching her aching arms, she stood beside her soft mattress, cleaned it and made everything in order. She then entered the bathroom.

-0-

Puzzled mind occupied the blonde's mind. She turned to her left only to find the same structured hallway from the right side. She sighed and rubbed her temple. It was long ago when she started looking for the canteen of the school, but the problem is, the place is really huge. When she succeeded on getting out of her room, dressed on her uniform (like the manga! I told you I do not belong in the world of fashion) she immediately felt her brain collapsed. She remembered the night when she was able to go to her room; it was a success only because she had someone to escort her but now, she doesn't. So she did the only thing possible, take the risk of getting lost inside the enormous place.

Walking in a slow mode, Miyu brought her finger on her chin, trying to remember the directions, but no avail, nothing came in her mind. She brought her gaze upward, and again the same structural case, left or right, right or left. Miyu being frustrated as she was placed her hands on her blonde hair and begun rubbing it furiously. "Where am I?" she screamed, hoping to get someone's attention and save her from the nose bleeding puzzle she was suffering. Miyu gave a heavy sigh, as if giving up. She placed her hands on her hips and with a pout on her lips she muttered "I choose the right, but if this is a mistake again I won't move from my spot, I swear!"

Satisfied with her own decision, Miyu started her long journey.

-0-

"Are you sure this is alright?" asked someone with two red orbs and unruly black hair. He was wearing glasses and uniform. Beside him, a girl with a bunny hair gave a disappointing look. She shook her head and look to her back to see three more people around. "Kurita is right, maybe we could do the former trials, not this one" she gave a frustrated sigh when the boy in the middle of the two girls gave a snort. "But this is too much Kanata"

"I don't care, if she passes, then she deserves it otherwise she needs to say bye on this school" replied the stoic brunet. Tired of standing he walked to a cushion and sat at it. "I wish luck for her" told the woman with pink wavy hair. She has pink eyes and white skin. "The president should always be obeyed" came the soft disappointed whisper of the fifth person in the room. He looked back at the front where a giant screen is placed.

-0-

Picture, stair, pictures, vase, gargoyle, painting, window, picture, door, 101, 102, picture.

"Will someone tell me the right direction" exclaimed Miyu. She then plopped down to the cold floor. She looked to her right, to her left, to her front and to her back. More confused than before, Miyu banged her head on the floor resulting to an aching brain. "This is just a house, yes my house, my house that I have memorized always, that's right, I can do this" she muttered, collecting her slumped features. She stood up, dusted her skirt and begun looking to all four directions. "Now, if I am in my house, where will I place the kitchen" (aka the cafeteria) Miyu closed her emerald eyes for a moment and opened it again, but now with a refreshed energy for walking and thinking. "Right was a mistake, so let's go with the left" and off she go.

-0-

"Thank you my dear Lord" Miyu jumped in joy. She raised her arms up and made a dance move. "Yepee" she sung. A door with a small square window was the reason Miyu was rejoicing, well not really the said objects, but the name at the top of it. And that is the word "CAFETERIA".

"At last" and Miyu opened the door slowly with a hint of excitement building inside her. "Please be kind, please be kind" she muttered repeatedly. And with great force Miyu pushed the door wide and open.

"Cloak's art: levitation" shouted someone Miyu doesn't know. Everything was so fast; it was like a whim of days. First Miyu was only trying to enter the door she was looking for so long and after that, cold water was splashed on her face. It was annoying and shocking for her, but when she opened her eyes, it was like her world stopped. Abundant of students were looking at her, it was embarrassing to say, but the other thing made Miyu lose her consciousness were the floating trays inside the cafeteria which by the way looked normal to all the people inside. She was confused, scared and surprised.

-0-

"She passed right?" asked a tiny voice.

"Let the teachers decide" replied a manly tone.

"But she succeeded on finding the cafeteria!" screamed someone that resulted on awakening Miyu from her dreamless sleep. Bright light was flowing from the windows beside her. "Am I in heaven already?" she asked slowly. "Don't be stupid, you didn't die" said a voice that made Miyu's eyes become like saucers. She gathered her strength and turned her head to her left. There were six people inside excluding her, three girls and four boys. "Ah- who are you?" asked Miyu with an uneasy sound.

"Thank heavens your awake, I thought you'll never wake up" smiled a woman with a pig tail hair style. She was kneeling on the floor near the edge of the bed. "This can't be helped" said the woman leaning on the door for support. She has her arms crossed over her chest. "Well, at least we wouldn't have a hard time making her believe, right?" added a boy with a red hair and crimson eyes covered with glasses. He was holding a long folder underneath his arm. "Eh?" came the confused reply of the blonde on the bed. She was tossing her emerald eyes to all the people staring at her with interest. "What is going on?" she asked. "You don't remember?" asked a beautiful lady with a long wavy pink hair. She has a surprised expression on her face. "Huh?" said Miyu with confusion. She raised her left brow as if asking for a clue to what was the girl talking about. "The cafeteria!" exclaimed a boy with a dark hair. He was flapping his both arms, then made his palms wide and did an Egyptian dance move. "Remember, the flying objects: the trays" he whispered slowly.

Miyu slowly sunk the information the boy had given. She looked up to the ceiling hoping to give her an answer. She closed her eyes, trying to reminisce what had happened. _Abundant of students were looking at her, it was embarrassing to say, but the other thing made Miyu lose her consciousness were the floating trays inside the cafeteria which by the way looked normal to all the people inside. She was confused, scared and surprised_.

Remembering the details Miyu popped her eyes out of her eyelids. She then begun to tremble when she realized she was not alone. She closed her eyes hoping that everyting was a dream but a call awakened her from her trance. "Oi?"

Miyu forced her right eye opened. She scanned her area trying to locate the source of the voice. "You're overreacting" and that did it. Miyu screamed with all her might and jumped from her bed, she backed to the nearest corner and moved her hands in her front as a warning. "M-monsters!- Don't co-come near me" she crossed her two pointing fingers forming a cross with her eyes closed once again. "I am not tasty I swear"

Hurt flashed to the accused. They weren't expecting this kind of reaction. "Don't judge blonde, you talk like you're good person" told a man's voice. Miyu opened her green eyes to look at the handsome boy leaning over the wall near the door. She was confused, she thought they would hurt her, or worse kill her. Without waiting for anything, the handsome man (ng mukha ^^) collected himself and turned to walked out of the room with the words, "your one of us"

Miyu slowly brought down her arms. Her eyes lingered to where the stranger left. She was surprised to his words but also oblivious to anything the boy descended with his mouth. "There's a lot of explaining to then" sighed the woman with a short black hair, the girl who was before leaning on the door but was pushed away because of the man. "But first apologize Seiya" she scolded to the rigid boy in the center of everyone. His head bowed down in shame. "Why should he apologize?" the blonde asked. She has already forgotten everything about the monster thing. "I am really so-rry" he paused, "I didn't mean to hit you with that water, or splashed you with it" a deep inhale "it was an ac-cident, I hope you can forgive me" and lastly the boy looked up, stunning Miyu from his cute features, blonde hair and bright blue eyes. "You can go out now" the short-haired woman commanded. On cue, the boy fled off with a smirk on his face, "so she is the one".

Waking up from her dream, Miyu surveyed the room, only four people left excluding her. She again remembered everything. She was ready to screamed again when she as cut off by the crimson-eyed boy. "Hold your horses for a moment Ms. Kouzuki" he flicked the bridge of his glasses "before we start with elaborating, we shall come to the right place on discussing these important things, hope you could wait" he showed a smile to the blonde. "Do not be worried, we are not monsters as you see" told a sad voice from the woman with a pink hair. She was the one who started the march outside the hallways of the humungous place. "Let us go" said the pig tailed woman. Miyu thought she didn't have a choice so she obeyed and followed the other people, or not.

-0-

A wide open space room with a high ceiling where shining lamps could be seen. The left side was filled with books like a library. On the right was a giant window where you could see splashing waves in the mountain, the prefect blue sky with the sun. "Greetings Ms. Kouzuki" said a man hidden in the shadows of the shelves. Miyu gazed the entire left side of the room, but she wasn't able to find the person who spoke. "I believe you already know that we aren't normal beings" the voice reappeared. Miyu narrowed her eyes but no avail still. The shelves were perfectly looming the view. "Who are you?" she asked with uneasiness. There was simple laughter heard in the entire place. Miyu felt shivers crawled in her spine, she was scared, she was terrified. "Oh well, let us start explaining" the voice breathed in. "those dreams you were having" Miyu felt her eyes narrowed more. "They aren't ordinary dreams my dear, they are signs"

"Signs for what?"

"Signs of an evolution" the voice said. Miyu shook her head in confusion. She can't seem to get what are the things the voice was telling about. "I don't understand"

"Do you believe in vampires?" the voice asked with shrill. Miyu grew more anxious but she fought it. She would not show weakness. "I- I don't, they are just theoretical –"

"What if I say you're a vampire, the people in the world are vampires, we are vampires, would you believe me?" roared the voice. "It's impossible, there-there" Miyu wasn't able to finish because she was fearing what could happen. She just shook her head violently and moved a step back. "It is possible, it's reality" Miyu raised her head. She was listening. "In your dreams, weren't them about vampires that ruled the Earth once. These dreams are actually a history" the voice paused letting Miyu talk if she has any objections but nothing came so the voice proceeded. "It is true vampires had different kinds, so they fought, they struggled, they murdered each other"

_Swords clashed with bloods dazzling out the lands. Marching footsteps echoed around the planet. Skills rivaled each other, bringing each other down, otherwise be blessed with victory. _

"But these useless wars brought havoc; every battle resulted with a big mess, with a great destruction and chaos."

_Seas dried down. Foods begun to disappear. The Earth suffered from a great loss._

"Thus, other vampires brought out this plan. To end the unrightfully battle."

_A huge meeting was called, everything was to come, and everything was to obey. _

"The last decision was used, the decision that every vampire supported. They're inhuman powers; all of them were brought inside the scrolls. These scrolls were scattered all over the Earth but-" the voice was cut off by Miyu's continuation.

"But the scrolls vanished suddenly. Some former vampires thought it was done so no vampire could use it again, to create another nocturnal nightmare in this world" Miyu whispered solemnly. "That is right" the voice agreed.

"But they disappeared, so how come you can still do these magic?" Miyu protested. The voice gave a soft laugh, "they didn't vanished at all" Miyu gave a surprised sound. "The scrolls weren't scattered, they were kept" the voice heaved a sigh. "One of the vampire creatures didn't agree with the others, he kept believing that everyone shouldn't be nice to each other"

_Ceremony had started. The casting of throwing scrolls on all the sides of the Earth begun. But this never last long for a man with malice in his eyes did an unforgettable thing. He strode slowly with the old hermit's back on him. He raised his arms, shining and glistening in the moon he held between his shaking fingers. The hermit felt a presence on his back but to think that was just a mere ally he didn't respond. The evil with a wicked smile showed his excitement by slicing the hermit's body in half, in half and in half. Without mercy he burned those fleshes. _

"You mean-" Miyu gasped holding a palm on her lips.

"Yes, that vampire kept the scroll, but it wasn't too long when he was found so he did the best thing."

_Fear and anxiety waved in the air. He cannot lose to them. He picked up a scroll and opened it. He read the signs and casted it. "O great power I held, with all everyone's help, bring these scrolls inside humanity, for soon war shall bring insanity" and lightning struck in the sky, with oblivious people around. They never notice the power they received. _

"All of the people can be called vampire, but simple humans are called humans, since they don't have anything out of human's hand. And we, the evolution of humans, we can be called semi-vampire, but just the same, we still are. Those dreams you had, they are signs that you will be receiving your own scroll. That is why we brought you here, to live a normal life of a vampire"

"Do I need to drink blood?" Miyu asked with anxiety. No! She can never drink something like that.

"You don't have to worry, it is the theoretical one. We can eat everything we want" the voice replied with humor.

"How about biting?" Miyu asked forgetting her fear of the people inside the secluded place. She can't do anything now, she needed to accept it.

"About that, biting serves with different purpose"

"I see" Miyu bowed her head. The information was too much, yet she knows she can handle it, she needs too. Even if it means living without parents.

"Anyways, you also know that vampires have different skills right, so we shall be waiting for your scroll to show up to know what kind you are"

"Ok" Miyu smiled with a hint of sadness. She guess everything will be completely different from now on.

"Very well, goodbye then"

"Wait" Miyu called.

"Yes?" the voice replied in a curious manner.

"Why aren't you showing your face?"

"It can't be helped I guess" with a small steps, the stranger's features were revealed slowly. Miyu gaped in surprise when she saw the whole body of the person she was talking to. He was man, in his 30's. A monkey on his right shoulder.

"Ok?" Miyu said.

"Haha! This is monchu (right?) my pet" the principal of the school laughed.

"Ok, thanks and good bye Mr. Principal" Miyu bowed her upper part and went outside the hallway; she has some things to do.

"Hm, why do I have to be a monkey?"

"She's afraid of gargoyles, now shut up"

-0-

Upon entering the room, Miyu was met with the people she saw before, but one is missing. "Oh, you?" recognized the pig-tailed woman. "Why are you here?"

"Uh- I just want to apologize" Miyu bowed deeply, she held both her hands. "I am really sorry before, I say things without thinking other's feeling, I'm really sorry"

Then all of a sudden, a sweet gentle laughter echoed around bringing Miyu to her senses. She scanned the room to see what the cause of their joyful acts was yet she was to found nothing. "You really are different" cried the woman with a short black hair. She stood up from the clinic's bed and went towards the stunned blonde. The dark-haired woman raised her right hand and sought a handshake from the blonde which Miyu approved. "Hi, I am Nanami Tenchi, I'm also a vampire cloak"

The pig-tailed woman stood also, she showed the blonde a happy smile and said "I'm Aya Konishi (?), also a vampire cloak" Next the woman with puffy pink hair. "Christine Hanakomachi, a vampire imperial" the woman bowed with elegance. Miyu was tantalized by the maiden's beauty for the moment.

The next person was the boy with dark hair. He raised his hand up and the other in his chest, "I'm Santa Kuruso (?), a vampire elf at your service" Miyu giggled by the boy's antics. "I'm Kurita Sachime (?^^) a vampire demon"

"Thanks for forgiving me so easily, I was so rude" Miyu bowed her head in shame. She can't believe these people; well vampires on her front just forgave her easily like it was nothing. The other occupants just grinned, they were also happy to see the real attitude of the blonde woman. "I'm Miyu by the way, and I still don't know what kind I am" she smiled sheepishly.

"It's alright, we will soon know it" Nanami cheered. Then, Miyu remembered she hasn't still said sorry to the boy before. "Where is he?" Miyu asked. The gang thought for a moment then they realized what the woman was talking about. "He's in his room, this is the map" Nanami handed the blonde a map of the school. "Go on girl" she said before the Miyu went out.

-0-

Not in his room, but in the hallway Miyu found the boy. The man was sitting, head up high. Miyu slowly approached the dazed man. She doesn't want to scare him, or she doesn't want to be spared by a heated glare from the boy. "What do you want?" the voice suddenly appeared making Miyu flinch because of shock. She stared at than who was staring at the ceiling. "I- I just came to apologize, I didn't mean it" Miyu smiled in a sheepish way and waddled her hands on her front saying "Don't worry, you don't need to forgive me if you don't want to"

The man cocked a brow. He let his gaze run over the woman beside him. He looked in her eyes. He was searching for something, like lust or lie but he never found any of the two, just reality. He then placed his head in the wall behind him closing his charcoal eyes.

Miyu was uneasy the way the stranger was inspecting her like she was an insect being experimented. And indeed she was jumping in joy when the man closed his eyes. Miyu stared at the boy. He was handsome, brunet hair, red lips and a mature built. "Are you just going to stand there or are you going to bend on your knees and start calling for my forgiveness?" the man said like it was the easiest thing to do in the whole wide world.

Miyu felt her eye twitch. She was not asked to that! Or was she? Miyu didn't know but she was certain the boy sitting at the floor is enjoying his advantages. "You jerk!" Miyu started in a whisper. She was ready to add more when the boy begun gripping his chest like he was in pain. Miyu was alarmed, she didn't know what to do so she just kneeled beside him and tried asking what the problem is. "Don't die! I am innocent" Miyu repeatedly said. She was carefully touching the boy's back. "Idiot" came the soft sound the Miyu barely heard. The boy stopped shaking and coughing. "Are you alright?" Miyu asked in a worried tone. She bowed a little more to face the pained expression of the man.

They looked in each other deeply; Miyu was stunned that she can't move whilst the boy was holding his breath. After a while, Miyu collected herself again and was about to get up when-

"Ack!" she yelped when she felt two sharp objects digging on her neck. She was pushing away the boy by his chest but she can't, he is just stronger. The boy must have been awakened by this since he pulled out his fangs from the neck of the woman. He pushed away not looking to the blood sipping from the wounded neck of the blonde.

"Wh-what did you that for?" Miyu screamed. She was annoyed but not scared. How dare this boy bite her!

The man was surprised hearing the woman's words. He expected her to be afraid and run away but it was the opposite. He couldn't help but look again at the depthless emerald eyes of the woman. She was totally mad he concluded. With a smirk he stood up, and walked away.

"That was for touching me" the boy said before he disappeared.

"PERVERT!"

-0-

"Faceless" called the cold voice of the woman sitting on the throne.

"Mistress" replied a stranger while kneeling with one hand on chest.

"Did you find her?"

"Indeed, I shall now take my move shouldn't I?" the stranger replied looking at the porcelain skin of the woman.

"Whatever it makes me win" she replied softly without any emotion bothered to pour out.

"Of course, Mistress" the boy turned around, striding along the hallways shined by moon light. His sapphire orbs dances with excitement and glee. His blond hair falling in his forehead as he walk.

* * *

done---did u like it or not?

i hope u did----btw Christmas is coming..kukuku...gifts gifts gifts

read and review....

i'll be glad if you do^^


	4. Chapter 4

At last i was able to update this

wah...i'm so glad^^

hope u'll like this...

chitchat

chitchat

chitchat

go!!!!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**The Crusader**

_**Angels that fell from the sky were called demons and demons that fled to the sky were called adversary.**_

"What?" screamed someone. Bright lights passed through the large window of the room that fell at the top of an oak table. Shadows cast upon the people in the room that hid the true features of the people inside.

"What the hell was he thinking?" another loud scream came from the same man. His hands gripped the edge of the table tightly relieving the tension inside him. His teeth are clashing together that it might even break apart.

"I also don't know, but what can we do" sighed the latter "what is done is done"

A growl was emitted by the first person. He hasn't expected the answer of the one he's talking to. He was really frustrated. "Damn" exclaimed him "Proposal isn't to be done this early" he said softly although with a hint of anguish.

"I know" replied the man with a choked voice "But maybe" he paused, silhouette turning to look at the window where flocks of birds are flying and sun is showed. "Maybe, this is his time?" Only a raised brow was a reply from the other person. "Come on, the kid needs someone to care for him" told amusedly.

"Care for him?" shouted the first person. "Are you indubitably insane? He's a demon-"

"Vampire" continued the latter with a fuming tone. He wasn't glad to hear demon vampires being treated as monsters. "They are called demon vampires"

"It doesn't change a thing principal, angles and demons are not meant to be" yelled the man. "We are heavens, they are Earth. No matter what you do we'll never become one" finished the man before turning on his heels and walking away.

"But that is why we are called vampires by our first names" groaned the latter before turning his attention to the big orb beside his table, where figures of people are on it.

-0-

Waving her arms on her side broadly, with all her might she was refusing to tell anything that had happened yesterday's night. Sweats were trickling on her forehead to her neck where pale skin is exposed. Long skirt dancing gracefully above her knees and doll shoes colored with pink dotted skin. "No-no-no" she repeated hundred times "Nothing happened ok?" her emerald eyes begged for mercy as she continuously do her actions, flipping and flapping.

Doubts were written among the faces of her friends. They were nearing the blonde every second that pass until they completely cornered her on wall. Then, from the sun shine's view, grinning mouths were witnessed by the blonde's own eyes. Two hands gathered in front of the dark-haired woman. She told a spell and a scroll was summoned around her fingers.

"Wh-what?" the blonde asked. She was scared to know what the scroll is for. So even without another space to take, she just molded her fragile figure at the flat wall on her back. Goose bumps forming on every inch of her skin.

"Neh, Miyu" called the dark-haired woman, she still wore the same creepy eyes and smile on her face. "Do you want to know what I can do as a vampire cloak?" Miyu, simply shook her head vigorously. But the girl continued, so moved to Miyu's front then with a final pose, she let the scroll rest on her palms. "Cloak's art: Reality solution".

A bright light came out from the scroll, paused at the sky as if being proud of its shimmering feature, then without a word it fell on top of Miyu who was stunned to do anything. After a while, everything went back to normal, the place had the same luminous like before; a simple light from the sun.

Frozen like a statue, mouth clambering from opening to closing, hands shaking, and sweats continued to pour. "Wh-what did you do?" Miyu asked with anxiety on her voice. The accused only grinned more and waved a finger on the blonde's face. "Now, shall we repeat again, what happened last night?" she asked with absolute confidence.

Miyu's eyes became big as saucers. She had an idea to what the magic was for. Lifting her hands to meet her opening mouth, she begun to struggle on the words her own lips are sending freely. "No-yes, there is something that not actually but Yes happened yesterday" her mouth did the action even without the brain's manipulation.

The gang only laughed at her actions. They fell down around the ground, pounding on each soil they felt while not stopping their merciless snickers. "Guys!" called Miyu, her face were burning crimson because of embarrassment. Again, she tried to call her friends. "Guys stop it" but no avail, the just continued to laugh out their arses off. "STOP!" shrieked Miyu at the top of her lungs that she almost lost all her oxygen. And like a miracle, the gang did stop, but unfortunately, the discussion isn't. 'I would have preferred their laughing rather than those looks' thought Miyu solemnly.

"Miyu?" sing song the dark-haired woman for the second time. The gang stood up simultaneously and fixed themselves. "So, what exactly happened?" asked the woman with a feeling of anticipation. She was really excited to know the answer.

Miyu felt her mouth started to move, so she just closed her eyes and prayed. Then out of nowhere, squeals were heard around her. She slowly revealed her curious emerald eyes then what she saw made her jaw dropped on the ground, well not literally of course. "What happened?" she asked to no one. All her friends that were before hooting like there was never another tomorrow, is now flying around. Their bodies float in the air as if to shame the gravity. But something was a little bit off with them. They too, looked surprised. Santa who was the only one glad at the moment moved his arms and legs' copying a dog's walking style, but then again, he never left the place he was floating on. It was swimming on the air.

"Eh?" inquired the confused blonde. She walked towards her friends with a confused expression.

"WHAT THE HECK IS HAPPENING?" howled the dark-haired woman. She tried to grab anything around her but found none, only air and space.

"Oh my, we are flying" said the pink-haired maiden. She was twirling around like a ballerina.

"I wonder why?" asked the man with red-blood eyes with puzzled voice.

"Who cares as long as we could dance in the air" said dreamily by Santa.

Then, a chuckle was heard; they all turned to the source. There leaning on one of the tree is a boy with bright blue eyes and blond hair falling on his forehead. All of them was astonished that they gawked like a blowfish. "You?" asked the dark-haired lady. She pointed an accusing finger on the blond boy leaning at the trunk of the cherry blossom tree. The accused one merely shrugged his shoulder before throwing a cunning look to the only person who wasn't affected by his power, the blonde also named as Miyu.

"Get us down this instant!" screamed the floating woman who was trying all her might to swim unto the smirking boy. Her throbbing veins became worse as she struggled to get free within the strong magic but still nothing happened.

"Why would I?" asked tauntingly the man. He walked towards the frozen blonde and held his arm around her shoulder. The people watching him were surprised to his activity. "What the heck are you doing?" demanded the same woman. Again, she made other swimming moves but the results were the same. Annoyed as she was, she can't do anything.

"Eh, um----what are you doing?" a voice interrupted through the apocalypse. Everybody looked at her with interest. The boy, who was also the cause of everything, turned his blue orbs to those shining emerald ones. At first, he was simply unable to move for some unknown reasons but as the voice called again, he answered nosily. "What? I just returned the favor" he then brought his sweating palms inside his jacket's pockets. He was edgy even though not knowing what the reason is.

Miyu was astonished from the given reason but then again, it was for her so she did what she needs to do or so she thought. Meeting her hands together below her tummy, she gave the deepest gratitude and deepest bow she ever gave to someone. But no remorse was left inside her body, just full sincerity. "Thank you Mr. Stranger"

The boy as called stranger felt amusement crawling on his skin that he wasn't able to prevent the giggle that came out from his lips. He held his right hand on his stomach as he used his other hand to wipe out the tears on his eyes. He had never felt this before, this pleasurable laughter coming out from his throat. This delight he was receiving out of nowhere.

Miyu looked up to see the stranger chuckling as if there's no another tomorrow. She was bewildered to know that, seeing there is no reason to laugh about. But still, she didn't mind the blond's laughter. She thought that maybe he was just exhausting his tired life to recover a more energetic one.

"You really are interesting, you know" said the boy. He kept a smile to his face as he reached out a finger to touch and experience the delicate softness of the woman's hair. Miyu was surprised to the boy's doing but she didn't protest nor moved away. She was captivated by the grace of the smile on the man's face. "What is it?" asked the blonde.

Then, after a while the man pulled off his hand with a serious face. He shrugged his shoulders and looked to his side where people floating around while watching the entire scene could be seen. As he saw them, he wore a devious smirk. "What's the problem? Can't get down?" told the boy to them with a delighted voice.

The so long asleep dark-haired woman developed more and more throbbing veins, from her head to toe. "You!" whispered her; she clenched her fists on her sides as she muttered different words. The boy raised a curious brow, he already knew that student council members have more powers than a normal vampire but he actually doesn't know what are the powers they have, so this is an opportunity.

Suddenly, a scroll was presented on the dark-haired woman. She gave a maniacal laugh as she placed her hands above the scroll. But when she was about to continue spelling her magical words a dark ball covered the whole scroll, dispelling everything. The dark-haired looked upon the man who was also floating. He wears a white polo, a dark neck tie, and also navy blue long pants. He has crimson eyes and black spiky hair. His arm was pointing to the woman's scroll. "Nanami! Stop that!" ordered the man.

The dark-haired woman also named as Nanami didn't say a word and immediately crossed her arms on her chest and looked to her side with a pout. The man merely sighed while rubbing the back of his head. "And you---" the man looked at the boy with the blue eyes that is now staring back at him with deadly and eerie look upon his face. "----go back to your room" the crimsoned-eye man commanded. On cue, the gang slowly fell down to the ground telling that the magic has wore off.

"Tch" muttered the boy with a frown. He turned his back to them and paused for a moment before saying, "Miyu" the said person flinched. "We will meet again" then all his features vanished into thin air.

"Miyu? Are you okay?" whispers of questions echoed around the blonde's ears but none of them had sufficed to destroy the center of the mind Miyu's in now.

-0-

_Rain poured on the trees of the wide Sylva. No sound could be heard but just simple gush of the cold winds and tears of the sky. Beneath a dark cave, where a small flame formed from the ashes of dried woods illuminated the whole place but yet to redeem the warm air of the summer flair. Cradling four innocent children, a woman wearing a hood sung a lullaby to stop the inglorious melody of her children's cries. And just like a miracle, the agonizing moans of the hungry-mouths lasted. _

"_You my daughters, from this scavenging hunt of today to the future's unpredictable play. You shall bring this harmonious scepter at the peak and cast out the unforgivable lies. All four of your powers, with the angels blessed honor, will destroy them and let our family be endowed of tranquility" _

_Raising the flashing metal, of pure and clean, the mother's pouring tears are nothing to those leaking bloods of the children. And as if telling the chaos is done, new sun arrived from the unfortunate wet plants._

Emerald orbs opened themselves on the morning shine of the day. Silence was written all over the white walled room. Coming from the only mattress, a moan of annoyance was heard. "What is that dream about now?" asked the blonde herself. She struggled to sit up from her bed then looked at the door placed aligned on her. "Maybe I could talk this with the principal" but just thinking about the monkey sitting comfortably on his shoulder made her shiver. There was something odd about that pet, it has two big eyes that shine like a crystal and long claws as if for fighting or something. "Nah, I'll just ask them"

Then without a word, she stood up from her bed and did her morning routines.

-0-

"Where could I find them?" complained the blonde. She had now reached the nurse room. But the problem is, they aren't there and she doesn't know any more places they could go to. Turning to her left to continue walking, foot steps echoed at her back. Curious enough, Miyu looked back but just to see someone she wasn't expecting from the very least. She clenched her jaw and put her hands on her hips. "You!!" called menacingly the blonde.

"Hm" muttered the boy with brunet hair and chocolate eyes. He stopped on his tracks the moment the woman looked at him. He still remembers yesterday's night but he will not bring it up as a topic no matter what. He knows the consequences.

"Che!" Miyu crossed her arms on her chest and divert her head to her side, pouting all the way. Starting from her left foot, she managed not to stumble when turning to her back once again to walk away from the annoying guy for her. She still can't believe what he'd done.

Left alone, the brunet shrugged his shoulders and returned to walking. But unbeknownst to them, couples of eyes were witnessing the entire event and boy weren't there any scary grins on their faces?

-0-

Sitting across the room, where a floating flame illuminates the dark room, a woman with a short blue hair tied in a ribbon was looking to a mirror. Her face becomes grim whenever she sees her own reflection. "Be damned you foolish ignorant" she said to herself with an emotionless voice.

* * *

^^hope u liked it....^^

btw review please...i'll appreciate it^^

and thanx for reading......


End file.
